Twin Shot
__NOEDITSECTION__ or Move left or Move right or Jump or Shoot |credits= Artwork *Markus Heinel Programming *Chris Burt-Brown Music *Dave Cowen}} Twin Shot is a multiplayer game by Nitrome that has the player controling Angels. It has 50 levels that can be played by 1 or 2 players. Levels Stage 1 This level has 3 Green Slimes. There is nothing else of significance. Stage 2 This level has 2 Green Slimes and 1 Flying Blue Creature. The player must shoot arrows into the wall and use them as platforms to reach the enemies. Stage 3 There are two Dark Things and one Green Slime. Stage 4 There is one Flying Blue Creature and two Green Slimes. Also, bouncing platforms are introduced. Stage 5 Here there is a Dark Thing, a Flying Blue Creature, and three Green Slimes. Stage 6 Helmet Dark Things are introduced. There are four there. They must be shot when they lift their helmets off or else it won't do anything. Stage 7 Blue rocks are introduced. They can't be jumped or walked through. Some have spikes, too. A Red Slime is at the lowest level, below 4 Green Slimes. Stage 8 Theivs are introduced. there are two of them and four Green Slimes at the lower part. Stage 9 There are two Green Slimes at the top of the level, and two Helmet Dark Things in the middle. They must be reached by jumping through their rooms' floors. Stage 10 There are four Helmet Dark Things, the blue variation of the new Carrier Dark Thing in this level, and a Flying Blue Creature. Stage 11 Two Flying Blue Creatures are at the top. In the middle reside two Green Slimes and a Blue Carrier Dark Thing. Stage 12 There are a total of eight Green Slimes, but the Angels must fall and shoot to kill them. Stage 13 There are three, new, Rider Dark Things on each level, and two Flying Blue Creatures are at the lowest part. One-Way blocks are introduced, and they only go down. Stage 14 There are only three Green SLimes in this level, but all of them need to be reached with the "eye" platforms, which are only there half the time. Stage 15 The level has four sections seperated by eye platforms. There is a blue Carrier Dark Thing and a Rider Dark Thing on top, a Rider Dark Thing on the bottem, and one Green Slime on the left and right segments. Stage 16 A new Strong Creature is here. There are also three Green Slimes and one Flying Blue Creature. The Green Slimes need to be acessed by going through the Flying Blue Creature's "cave". Stage 17 In the top is a Strong Creature and two Flying Blue Creatures. In the lower level there is another Strong Creature and three Green Slimes. Stage 18 In this level, the Angel must use arrows to climb the pillars and kill three Flying Blue Creatures. Stage 19 This level involves alot of climbing, and has two Flying Blue Creatures on the towers, two Green Slimes on the lowest level, and a Rider Dark Thing in a "pocket". Stage 20 At the top of this level is a Rider Dark Thing. In the lower box, there is a Strong creature and four Dark Things. Also, the Strong Creature can now use a long-distance attack by throwing the Dark Things. Stage 21 There are four Shield Dark Things and three Flying Blue Creatures in this level. They need to be reached with alot of climbing. Stage 22 Here are four levels above the ground. the first one has othing, but the one above that has Shield Dark Things, the one above that Helmet Dark Things, and the top one Green Slimes, two of each on each level. Stage 23 There is a Green Slime, a Red Slime, a Dark Thing, and rider and blue carrier variations of the Dark thing scattered throughout the level. Stage 24 This level is a maze. In side are three Green Slimes, A Red Slime, and Spikes. Stage 25 Here, a large number of Flying Blue Creatures are flying and the bouncy platforms must be used to kill them. Stage 26 There are four towers each containing two Flying Blue Creatures. The towers must be fallen through and have some platforms too. Stage 27 This level is in a rather unusual stair format and there are two Dark Things and three Flying Blue Creatures. Stage 28 Here, there is a blue Carrier Dark Thing and two Flying Blue Creatures. they must be reached with the eye platforms, which only stay for half the time before switching with other ones. Stage 29 A moving platform functions as an elevator in this level, and take the Angel to the lower section where two Strong Creatures and two Dark Things are. Stage 30 There are six total Dark Things in this level, and they can be fought by either falling through the platforms or flipping the switch. Stage 31 Here there are five Flying Blue Creatures and no floor. in stead there are alot of bouncing platforms to use, but a player could also fall and shoot, which creats a loop that sends an onslaught of arrows at the enemies. Stage 32 This level has two blue and four red Helmet Dark Things and each is in its own section. it takes a little exploring, but all six are easily acessable. Stage 33 There is a Mouth Dark Thing, a Rider Dark Thing, and two Helmet Dark Things, which will all eventually be on the giant elevator. Stage 34 There are two Shield Dark Things, one Green Slime, And three Flying Blue Creatures. Their platforms muts be reached by shooting the upwards-moving collom and jumping on the arrow for use as an elevator. Stage 35 There is a Flying Blue Creature, a Blue Carrier Dark Thing, and a new Purple Carrier Dark Thing, which can spawn Green Slimes. Stage 36 At the lowest part of this level (which really functions as the top), there is a Purple Carrier Dark Thing. It spits slimes onto the conveyer belt the Angel is on, and the Angel must climb crubling blocks to shoot the purple carrier. There is, however, an easier way. The Angel must shoot the Green Slimes until one drops a wing power-up. then all it needs to do is fly up. Also, this level is great for getting on the Game High Scores because the Angel can shoot alot of slimes without shooting the creator, and the coins come right to it. Stage 37 There are three Flying Blue Creatures and one Rider Dark Thing. the Angel must fall a couple of times to acess them all. Stage 38 The Angel must climb in and around the blocks to shoot the enemies: A Helmet Dark Thing, two Blue Carrier Dark Things, and two Flying Blue Creatures. Stage 39 There are two Green Slimes, four Red Slimes, and one Shield Dark Thing. if some are missed a bouncing platform at the top will take the Angel back to the bottem. 40 There are two Flying Blue Creatures and one Mouth Dark Thing. all of them must be acessed with the bouncing platforms. Items Items can be obtained by defeating enemies, hitting a block with an arrow, or just randomly. *Coins *Gems *Power-Ups *Treasure Chest Controls *Move Left: Left Arrow Key/A / *Move Right: Right Arrow Key/D / *Jump: Up Arrow Key/W / *Shoot: Space/F / Trivia *Shoot arrow used to be ctrl for player 1, but was changed due to it causing problems via key combonations *Judging by the players' looks, and the fact that it was released around Valentine's Day, the players and the plot are likely based on cupid, and, Roman Mythology itself. *There are no bosses in Twin Shot. *There is going to be a sequel called Twin Shot 2 - Good and Evil Category:Main Games Category:Games *